Duel Island
by BaneOfTheWorld
Summary: A parody of Yugi and friend's journey on Pegasus's island in the first season.
1. Arrival and InuYasha Marathon

I wrote this for my friend Tim, without him I never would have thought of this. And without him, Chapter 2 would be nonexictent. (ok, it' not up. YET. But it will be!!)  
  
Diclaimer: I DON'T OWN THIS STUFF!! GET IT! SO NO SUEING ME! I don't know whom owns it, but it sure isn't me! And if any of these characters or conent resembles anything that you have seen elsewhere, IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! I would never purposely copy.  
  
And for reviews, please no flames. I have a tender ego! It get pummeled enough by my friends, and I don't need any more! Our four heroes get off the boat on Duel Island.  
  
Yugi: Why are we here again?  
  
Joey (in a whiney voice): I'm scared!  
  
Tristan: Hey, you guys told me this was the boat to the beach!  
  
Tea: I snuck on a boat for this! You are horrible friends! No more pep talks from me!  
  
Joey: YES!  
  
Joey is promptly knocked over by Tea's shoe. Joey keeps the shoe, and Tea attacks him. They get in a huge wrestling match, while Yugi and Tristan cheer them on. Tea takes off her other shoe, and hits Joey in the head with it. While he is still stunned, she takes back her other shoe, and outs them on with a huff. Joey is back up in a flash.  
  
Yugi: OH! I remember why I'm here now, I have to go save the Old Man. Let's go get some starchips!  
  
They walk around, looking for duelists. As Yugi is walking, Yami starts talking to him. They talk for a while, when Joey suddenly says  
  
Joey: Man I'm bored. This is taking forever!  
  
Yugi: And we're going to miss the InuYasha marathon!  
  
Tristan: This place blows! We need to find a TV before InuYasha comes on!  
  
Our heroes walk around some more, when a figure ambushed them from the bushes. It's Bakura, running frantically.  
  
Yugi: What is it Bakura?  
  
Bakura: I can't find a TV! I wanna watch the InuYasha marathon!  
  
At that moment Mai walks up. Joey pales, and hides behind Tristan.  
  
Joey: Don't let her see me!  
  
Mai doesn't, and she pulls out her portable color TV complete with a mini sattilite dish. Everyone looks at it longingly. Mai grins and slaps Yugi hand away from the 'on' button.  
  
Mai: Not until you beat me in a duel, hot-shot!  
  
Yugi: Man..... Duel quick ok? InuYasha is on in 15 minutes! Mai grinned evilly as they went to the arena. Joey and Bakura pounced on the TV, hooking everything up and turning it to the right channel. Joey looked up at Tea.  
  
Joey: Aren't you going to go root Yug on?  
  
Tea (sarcastically): Are you?  
  
Joey: Good point.  
  
Mai carefully took her time dueling, and Yugi started to squirm as the minutes passed. Suddenly, he heard the InuYasha opening music.  
  
Yugi: Can we call it a stalemate?  
  
Mai: NO!  
  
They continued to duel, until Yugi gets pissed off and wins the game. He then runs to the TV, and plops on the gournd. However, his view is blocked by Joey and Tea, whom are practically glued to the TV.  
  
Yugi: Short people in front!  
  
Tea: Shut up! I love this part!  
  
Yugi is left out, and can only hear the marathon. He laughs at all the jokes, but only because he had watched that show so many times he didn't even really need to watch it anymore. But still...... the marathon ended, and everyone got up. At the moment Joey turned around, and so did Mai. They saw each other. Joey let out a yell, and started to run. Mai chased him.  
  
Mai: JOEY COME BACK I LOVE YOU!  
  
Joey: GET AWAY, WITCH!  
  
They run out of site, and Yugi sighed. He had forgotten why he was here again. 


	2. Camping

It became night, and our heroes grew tired. Joey had managed to slip Mai, and was back with the group, very paranoid. He kept on looking over his shoulder, and every little noise made him start running. The group found a nice clearing, and set up camp, Tea not helping a bit. She was still being moody. After many tries and getting burned more than once Tristan managed to make a fire from his army matches. Yugi was still feeling left out, and found his amusement when Yami suggested that he put spiders on Tea while she was sleeping.  
  
On the shore nearest to the heroes a sailing ship landed. Three figures slipped off. One was tall and slender, on was short and stocky, the other with a sword drawn, medium height and build. They were Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas.  
  
Aragorn: This doesn't look like Pelenor Fields.  
  
Legolas: MAN! You got us on the wrong ship! Aragorn, I told you the one with the creepy green ghosts swarming it!!  
  
Aragorn: But they were scary....  
  
Gimli: Let's go look for something to kill anyways!  
  
Aragorn and Legolas: Good idea!  
  
So they set out, and walked right into our heroes, whom were currently fighting over who got to sleep in the tent.  
  
Tea: I should! I'm the girl, and I should get treated as such!  
  
Joey: But I have to hide from Mai! You don't know what it's like....  
  
Joey shudders. Tristan butts in.  
  
Tristan: I didn't even want to go in the first place!  
  
Yugi: We know, you wanted the beach. I think I should get the tent because I'm short and I have another person in my body.  
  
Bakura: Well I have an English accent!  
  
Everyone: You have a point there.....  
  
At that point Aragorn chooses to make himself known.  
  
Aragorn: I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn! Are you friend or foe? Choose quickly or die!  
  
Everyone looks at him and his friends, completely clueless to what he just said. Yugi decides to step in.  
  
Yugi: Do YOU have a favorite Duels Monsters Card?  
  
Legolas: What is this..... Duel Monsters you speak of?  
  
Gimli: Can you kill it?  
  
Yugi: It's a game. Here Aragorn, look through my deck and choose one! My favorite card is the Dark Magician.  
  
Aragorn takes the cards, muttering.  
  
Aragorn: You didn't answer my question.....  
  
He looks though, and finally chooses one.  
  
Aragorn: The Celtic Warrior  
  
Yugi grins, he liked that one as well.  
  
Yugi: Awesome! I like the Dark Magician.  
  
Joey gives his deck to Gimli, and Gimli takes it, looking through it. He picked one.  
  
Gimli: Axe Raider.  
  
Joey: I love that one! My favorite is Flaming Swordsman.  
  
Aragorn: I wanna be a Flaming Swordsman!  
  
Legolas: Shut up! You already chose!  
  
Now it was Legolas's turn to choose a card. Bakura started to pull out his own deck, but Tea beat him to it, giving to Legolas. Legolas looks through, and then again. He finally pulls one out.  
  
Legolas: Shining Friendship!!!!  
  
Tea: OMG! That so suits your complexion!  
  
Legolas: Doesn't it?  
  
Everyone else flips, and suddenly Kaiba comes in on his helicopter. He kicks Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli completely off the island and out of sight. Kaiba: GET BACK IN YOUR OWN MOVIE!  
  
He then turns to Yugi.  
  
Kaiba: Have you seen Mokuba? He ran away to Pegasus's for a sleepover again, and Pegasus went and stole his soul. I told him to stop doing that, but he never listens.  
  
Yugi: Hey! The same thing happened to my grandpa!  
  
Joey: Kaiba, I told you those contacts were scary! No wonder Mokuba ran away!  
  
Kaiba: Go play fetch, dog boy!  
  
Joey whimpers, and retreats inside the tent. Tea rolls her eyes.  
  
Tea: Don't make me beat you up!  
  
Kaiba: Mommy!!!!  
  
Kaiba runs away, towards Pegasus's castle. Tea stomped inside the tent, and kicked Joey out. She then went inside it, and threw the flaps shut. Joey sighed in relief that Kaiba was gone, when Mai came into the clearing.  
  
Mai: Where's my Joey?  
  
Joey: THAT WAY!  
  
Mai nods, not seeing his face in the darkness. She runs that way. Everyone laughs their heads off, and then they settled down to sleep. 


	3. Duels: Joey

NOT PART OF STORY: For all the Mai (and Joey) fans out there, please don't be too mad. Joey is my absolute fav, and Mai, while annoying actually is a pretty good character. I don't mean anything I write in this, it's all for fun! For those of you who have been giving me reviews: I LOVE YOU ALL!

* * *

Daylight came, and our heroes set out. They walked around for nearly an hour.  
  
Joey: Man, this blows! By the time we get the starchips we need I'll be an old man.  
  
Yugi: That's why me and Yami have an idea!  
  
Joey nods, and they continue to walk. They find a duelist, and Yugi turns to Yami.  
  
Yami: MIND CRUSH ATTACK!  
  
The guy crumples, and Yami turns back to Yugi.  
  
Yugi: Now go Joey go! Get their starchips and RUN!  
  
Joey loots the starchips, and everyone runs. They find another path, and stand there as Joey gives Yugi's half to him. They now both have five starchips. As the troop takes up the trek once more, Mai comes out into the path. Joey doesn't notice her.  
  
Mai: Have you seen my Joey?  
  
Joey: Yeah he's right-  
  
Joey suddenly realizes his fatal error, and turns to run. However, Mai beat him to it and jumps at his legs. Joey can't move without falling over, and he would rather die than do THAT.  
  
Mai: Please duel me? Pleeeeeeeease my love?  
  
Joey: Fine..... But try to concentrate on the game this time?  
  
Mai: Whatever you say!  
  
They walk to the duel arena, and Mai left her bag behind. The others promptly steal it, and they hook it up, and watched Rurouni Kenshin while Joey and Mai dueled. Mai tries to concentrate on the game, but can't. Joey wins easily, and they get off the dueling platform. They go back to where everyone is glued onto the screen. Mai realizes that she and Joey are for all purposes alone. Joey starts to back up, when Bakura looks up.  
  
Bakura: This story is only rated PG Mai!  
  
Mai: sighs  
  
She stops her advance on Joey, and everyone realize the duel is already over. They get up, and give the TV back.  
  
Joey: Mai, why do you even bother dueling me?  
  
Mai: Because you're a sexy b-"  
  
Bakura: MAI! I told you to keep it PG!  
  
Mai huffs, and gives Joey four starchips for beating her. She was actually a really good duelist with everyone except him. She then suddenly hugs Joey, whom turns beet red as everyone else laughed their heads off.  
  
Joey: Mai... lay off...  
  
Mai ignores him, and she suddenly walks off, looking for some more starchips. Joey walks back to the others, still red. They walk off, riding him for Mai's obsession.  
  
Yugi: So Joey, when are you announcing the engagement?  
  
Tea: If I didn't know better I would say you liked it!  
  
Tristan laughs, when he suddenly starts coughing. He coughs and coughs. Everyone starts to get concerned at his sudden bout of coughing. He suddenly stops, and gives one last cough.  
  
Tristan (in a completely different voice): There, that's better.  
  
Tea: What happened? You voice was girly and stupid and now it's deep and sexy!  
  
Bakura glared, he was still striving to keep the PG rating.  
  
Tristan: I had some flem stuck in my throat, all better now.  
  
Joey: I want a better voice!  
  
Yugi: At least your isn't some innocent idiot girl sounding one! You have a cool accent!  
  
Yami: I have a manly voice!  
  
Yugi: Shut up or I'll break the puzzle.  
  
Yami: Yessir!  
  
Joey was happy now, looking at his friends and now where he was walking. Before he finished taking another step he walked into none other than Bandit Keith (BK).  
  
BK: Watch where you're going, klutz!  
  
Joey start to shake in rage, and pulled out white gloves.  
  
Joey: I challenge you to..... slaps BK on cheeks with gloves A DUEL!  
  
Everyone: gasp!!  
  
Joey pulls out his cards, ready to duel. However, BK had other ideas. He proceeds to completely deck Joey with one roundhouse swing. Joey gets back up.  
  
Joey: I challenged you to a duel, idiot!  
  
BK: It's a CARD GAME! IT'S NOT REAL! If you won I would have beat you up anyways. Besides, I read the script and if I did play you in a card duel I would have lost.  
  
He then punches Joey in the stomach. Joey fell to his knees.  
  
Joey: Crap! I forgot why I'm here! If I remember, maybe I can win! Tea! I need a pep talk!  
  
Tea: Fine.... Ok. Here we go. You are her because you're sister...blah blah....come crap about friends....blah.... money....blah.... and if you lose the rating of the show would go down. That good?  
  
Joey: I feel great!  
  
He jumps up, and proceeds to pummel BK. After BK was knocked out, Joey thought about why he was here.  
  
...............flashback......................  
  
Joey: See sis? I took you to the beach!  
  
Serenity: Wow!  
  
Joey: Watch this!  
  
Joey takes a magnifying glass, and concentrates the light.  
  
Serenity: Lemme try!  
  
She takes the magnifying glass, but can't do it. She looks into the lens, holding it above her head.  
  
Serenity: Thing must be-  
  
-the light is concentrated, right into her eyes.  
  
Serenity: AHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Joey: Oops. Maybe I should have warned her about that.  
  
...........end flashback...............  
  
Joey sighs.  
  
Joey: Welp, time to go!

* * *

End of chapter 3 And I want to thank my sister for coming up with the 'it's not real' thing. She always makes the best jokes! 


	4. Trapped in the Cave

OOC (out of context): I'm sorry for being so slow in updating the story. I've been really busy lately-  
  
Joey: Oh yes, playing Prince of Persia IS busy.  
  
BaneOfTheWorld: For your information, I beat that game BEFORE I started this fanfic, Sparky!  
  
Joey: Oh.... Then what about .hack: mutation? (knocked over by shoe)  
  
BaneOfTheWorld: ANYWAYS, I've been busy sleeping, doing a million chores, and the other spare moment of my time is spent doing a drama thing, and I've been getting up at 7, working it until 12, then going back from 6- 9:30. So please forgive me-  
  
Joey: Then you had to watch the InuYasha marathon too! I saw you watching it!  
  
BaneOfTheWorld: That was a tape.... AND IN Conclusion, I should be more prompt in writing this, well, starting now. Thanks for being patient! And about the Super Monster: I'm sorry about that! I can't find my Yu-Gi-Oh tapes, and so I forgot the name. It's the one where it uses the elements, and has three parts..... You know... the funny lookin' one! Crap.... They're all funny lookin'....

And since the editor isn't letting me put in the normal action symbols, I'm using parantheses () in thei place. So it basically is (sweatdrop) or (sigh).

--------------------------------------

As the heroes walked, they came to a cave. They decided that it wouldn't hurt to try it, there may be more duelists from whom they could steal er, duel starchips from, and then they could finally enter the castle. As they walked, they heard a rumbling. A giant boulder was starting to block the entrance.  
  
Tae: I recognize that man! He's the man from VIZ!  
  
They all run up the entrance, but not quickly enough. The boulder slams shut, but leaves small crack. Being as short as he was, Yugi only had to bend over to talk through the widest part.  
  
Yugi: Mr. VIZ man, why are you doing this?  
  
VIZ man: I can't take it anymore! If I let you win against Pegasus, there will be at least three more seasons! Now you will never get out alive, and there won't be any more stupid shows about people that duel with cards!  
  
Another voice (muffled): Hey lookit! I got another script! It's called "Duel Masters!'  
  
VIZ man: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
The heroes listened in concern to the ruckus that resulted, but it was soon silent, as if the VIZ man had run away chasing the other in his madness.  
  
Yugi: Is anyone there?  
  
There was no answer. Yugi straightened up.  
  
Yugi: Well, we're stuck here. But I'm sure there could be another way out, the VIZ man doesn't know this island THAT well. At least I don't think so. So let's see where it leads.  
  
Everyone: Ok.  
  
They walked along the tunnel, until it spilt in two.  
  
Tristan: What now?  
  
Joey: Let's flip a coin! We don't want to split up, what if both tunnels lead to completely different places. Now, who's got a coin?  
  
Tea reaches into her pocket, and pulls out about twenty quarters. She dumps the rest back. Everyone stares, and she shrugs.  
  
Tea: I heard this place had good arcade games.  
  
She gives the quarter to Bakura.  
  
Bakura (announcer voice): It'll be between Tristan and Yugi! Call it on the air! Heads is left, Tails is right!!  
  
He flips the coin.  
  
Tristan: TAILS!  
  
Yugi growled, that was what he was going to call. They watched as the coin flipped, and Bakura caught it, then flipped it over onto his palm.  
  
Bakura: Tails it is! We go right! (Sigh) I wanted to go left.... How ironic, huh chaps?  
  
Tristan: OH I WIN! How you like that, huh Yugi?  
  
Yugi: We're still walking either way, Tristan.  
  
Joey: Do you guys have any idea how weird we really are?  
  
Tea: You're right.... At least we don't have Mia here to make things even worse.  
  
Joey: Thank goodness for that!  
  
They went right, and walked until they entered a more man-made corridor. They came to a four-way cross intersection, and saw that about ten feet later there was another intersection that looked exactly the same.  
  
Tristan: Man, how are we going to get through here? We could be lost for years! That VIZ man sure knew what he was doing when he locked us in here.  
  
Bakura nodded, when his ring suddenly became visible, and shot straight out. It pulled him forcibly down the corridor, and everyone ran after him.  
  
Joey: Bakura? What is your problem!?  
  
Bakura: My ring is pulling me, and it hurts!  
  
He turned left, and everyone skidded around the corner, following him the best they could. The ring turned right at the next corner, but Bakura didn't. He smacked into a wall with a loud thud, and then was pulled to the right as well. Everyone winced when he hit the wall.  
  
Yugi: Glad my Millennium item doesn't do that.  
  
Joey (sarcastically): Yours only has another person whom randomly takes control of your body.  
  
Yugi: True.  
  
Tristan: Will you two shut up? We'll lose Bakura.  
  
Tea: I think he should keep his Ring somewhere other than his neck next time.  
  
Yugi: But it's how everyone is wearing their Millennium item!  
  
Tea: Pegasus wears his in his eye.  
  
Yugi: Oh, and you want me to cram my pyramid in my eye? There's a reason it's called his Millennium EYE. Gosh, how stupid can you get, Tea?  
  
Yugi turned another corner that Bakura had gone, and ran right into him, knocking him down. Joey then ran into Yugi, Tea into Joey, and Tristan into Tea.  
  
Bakura: Ouchies...  
  
Everyone got off him, and burshed themselves off. Joey looked at why he had stopped. There was a glowing white barrier covering the entire path.  
  
Tristan: Wow, some guide your ring is, Bakura. Why did you follow it?  
  
Bakura: I didn't have much of a choice, Tristan.  
  
Tristan: Oh yeah...  
  
Joey: Welp, I geuss we should try walking through.  
  
Bakura, Yugi, and Tea: I'm not trying!  
  
Tea: It might fry us up!  
  
Joey: So why are you guys making us go?  
  
Tea: You're the only two who are stupid enough!  
  
Joey: Oh really! Sure thing, Miss 'Yugi, why don't you put the Millinnuem puzzle in your eye!'  
  
Tea started to say something, then conceded the point.  
  
Tristan: I'm not going through there.  
  
Joey: I'll play you for it! Rock, Paper, Sissors!  
  
Tristan: You're on!  
  
They played, both coming up with rock. They did it again, both having paper. They did it again, and came up with both rock again. Then Joey got Sissors, and Tristan got paper.  
  
Tristan: Best two out of three!  
  
Joey: NO! You lost fair and square.  
  
Tristan gulped, and walked forward. He went into the glow, and it faded away, to reveal a room.  
  
Tristan: Wow, that was fairly painless.  
  
The rest of the gang followed him, and passed him to look over the room. They hadn't gotten very far when two men jumped out at them. They did a bunch of martial arts, and then stood proudly in front of the group.  
  
Yugi: Uh......that was supossed to impress us?  
  
One of the men whacked Yugi upside the head.  
  
Man 1: Insolent piece if s-  
  
A hand was suddenly clamped over the man's mouth. He managed to twist around the see Bakura.  
  
Bakura: I TOLD YOU TO KEEP THE PG RATING!  
  
Light erupts from him, and he becomes Dark Bakura or DB. Dark Bakura glares at them all, and they shrink back to the normally innocent Englishman so angry and evil.  
  
DB: I want some nice clean entertainment! You will duel, but first, you must leanr what clean entertainment is while suffering unspeakably cruel and unusual punishment! You will watch..... HAMTARO!  
  
Everyone: (gasp)

Men: We'll be good! Anything but that!  
  
DB: Too late! But before I turn it on, you must tell me your names!  
  
Man1: Para  
  
Man 2: Dox. It goes together, see? ParaDox, Para and Dox!  
  
Dark Bakura let out an evil laugh, and a gaint TV screen rolled down behind him. He pulled out a remote from nowhere, and turned it on. The intro song to Hamtaro started playing, and it was about 10 times bigger than normal. Everyone cringed, as Dark Bakura stepped down from his point of power. For the next half hour Hamtaro played. By the end all were in shock, exept for Dark Bakura.  
  
DB: It's all over. You may now duel. And we will duel MY way.  
  
Another evil laugh. Para and Dox walked quietly to the end of the del arena, and Joey and Yugi went to thiers.  
  
DB: Now, you will become the card you like most. You will be transported to the arena through my dark powers, and then you will have a free-for-all. Got it?  
  
Everyone nodded. Yugi disappeared, and then popped back up in the arena in the Dark Magician's clothes. Joey disappeared next, and reappeared in a skimpy girl's outfit, with wings on his arms and claws for feet. He even had the long red hair. He was in the outfit of Harpy's Lady, Mai's absolute favorite card.  
  
Joey: THIS IS NOT FUNNY!  
  
DB: WAHAHAHAHA YES IT IS!!!!!!  
  
Joey: But I did nothing to stain the rating! I've been a perfect angel while managing to be sexy!  
  
DB: Hmmmmm..... you are right. I'll change you to the right monster.  
  
There was a pop, and Joey was suddenly in the Flaming Swordsman's Clothes.  
  
Joey: Thank you!  
  
DB: Don't mention it. Now back to being evil!!  
  
Dark Bakura went to Para and Dox, changing Para into a part of the awesome monster that was in the show. Dox flicked out a card, leaving it down in the field before he was changed into the second part of the monster. The labrynth grew up.  
  
Yugi: Wait, I have Yami in me still. What do we do with him?  
  
BD: He goes to the other side.  
  
Yugi and Joey: WHAT?  
  
Yami suddenly appears as the last part of the monster, and it melds to become the Super Monster. It stalked into the maze, and was lost to site.  
  
Joey: Dang! We can't see it!  
  
Yugi: Maybe this is like Capture the Flag without the flashlights! You have to get to the other side without dying! But how....  
  
Joey: I know!  
  
He uses his flaming sword to burn through the walls of the Labyrinth. Joey and Yugi ran through, looking for the Super Monster. They got to the other side, when the Super Monster comes out.  
  
Para: You idiot! You have to find the flag, and then go back to your side!  
  
Joey: (sweatdrop) The point is to kill the opponent, not capture a flag!  
  
Para and Yugi: Oh yeah...  
  
Dox: Wait, hey Dark Bakura! Do you really die if you die in this?  
  
DB: Of course not! What would it do to the rating if someone really died! But to add suspense, pretend like you really will!  
  
Dox: OK!  
  
The two side then began to fight. Yugi Dark Magiked Para, but he was blocked by a wall of water by Dox. Yami was doing nothing, not really wanting his side to win. Joey made the wall of water steam, but was hit by a energy bolt. He was thrown backwards, and his sword went flying out of his hands. Yugi took the opening to Dark Magic the Super Monster, and almost totally wiped out Para. Joey jumped back up, and grabbed his sword, and with a flying leap killed Para. Para disappeared, and was back in the regular world.  
  
Yugi: Yes! The odds are even now!  
  
Dox: You fool! The energy blast will kill Joey in one shot-  
  
Joey: Hey!  
  
Dox: You were already hit once, no one can get hit twice with such a attack and live.  
  
Joey: Oh ok then.  
  
Dox: As I was saying, we can kill Joey in one more blast, and then you have no more help-  
  
At that moment Yami parted from Dox, and water blasted him into nothing.  
  
Yami: Bwahahahaha you never expected me to switch sides now, did you!  
  
Dox reappered in the regular world.  
  
Dox: No fair! Dark Bakura, is that legal?  
  
DB: I rather like it! So Joey and Yugi win!  
  
Yami: And me! Don't forget about me!  
  
DB: Whatever. Everyone back!  
  
Everyone goes back to normal, and Yugi grins, high fiving Joey.  
  
Yugi: Yeah! You have to admit, that's the best action scene that this show has ever had, except for you beating the crap outta Bandit Keith.  
  
Joey: Yeah that was pretty spectacular!  
  
Dark Bakura reverts back to Bakura.  
  
Bakura: Great show! That was some stuff my alter ego put you through!  
  
Tristan: You mean, you could have controlled him and kept him from making watch Hamtaro?  
  
Bakura: That I'm not sure about. He was quite insistent, wasn't he?  
  
Tea: (sweatdrop)  
  
Para and Dox: You beat us fair and square, now pick a door! One will lead to doom, and the other to your freedom!  
  
Dox (whispering): Wanan know a secret? They both lead out. We would get sued if we actually killed someone down here.  
  
The gang cheered, and ran out one of the doors. After a good fifteen minute run they slowed down, and walked. They saw light, and ran out.  
  
Tristan: Ha! The VIZ man is foiled!  
  
Joey: Let's go find some food.  
  
Everyone: Good idea.  
  
They started up the stairs, but stopped. There was someone at the top of the stairs!


End file.
